


Yoloki Pt I

by HeatherChii



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Parody, Yoloki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3096260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherChii/pseuds/HeatherChii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't even know</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yoloki Pt I

The whole team was alarmed since this guy broke into the HQ and stole the Tesseract. The once betrayed by his magic followed and helped him finding a way out of this maze of hallways. They needed a ride to get away as fast as possible, before this giant rock would crush the building through the portal into the ground.

“This way”, Agent Barton grabbed his arm and pulled him to a dark corner, where they kept a door hidden you could barely see.  
The door closed behind them and on the other side they could still hear the footsteps of the other SHIELD-Agents, whom were not brainwashed. Anyway, they tried to get as far away, as possible.

Nearly no one came across them and if, they didn't even know what happened when Agent Barton took them down, so that they had no complications when reached the hangar.

But a bad surprise already waited for them.  
A dozen of agents waited, their guns pointing at their heads and ready to shoot if they wouldn't give up.

“Put the case down and hands above your head”, surreal the voice echoed through the room.  
A small huff came from Loki's lips and he swung the staff in his hand. This alone let the gathered agents engage the safety of their weapons.

It didn't need any communication, Agent Barton grabbed his company and threw themselves out of the way into safety, just as Loki grabbed his staff tighter and jumped right into the group of enemies, screaming: “YOLOKI!”

Clint frowned: “He didn't really said that, right?”, as he watched the invader practically dance through his enemies, dodging their attacks and let it look like they were knocking off themselves, than attacking Loki.

A machine gun started, a scream full of pain. It seemed like dead bodies fell to the ground every second, until only the stranger was still standing.

He inhaled deeply, trying to concentrate and looked at the men he took control over.  
„Let's go“, the corners of his mouth twitched and a last time his stone-cold gaze wandered over the many fainted people, before Barton and the other men walked over to start the search for a vehicle again.

„Did you really scream Yoloki, Sir?“, asked the agent.  
„Yes, it is some sort of attitude towards life“


End file.
